spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
South Park Police Department
The South Park Police Department is the Police Department of South Park, Colorado. They play a minor role in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Role The police, or cops, are usually quite friendly and justical, however, they secretly put cat urine into people's drugs and alcohol, raised crime wave in town, and captured innocent black people to frame them to become arrested. On the first day and the second day, they assisted two African Americans' arrests while the New Kid Breached their houses and even the security system. After what happened at the storage facilities, the police station issued a warrant to have the "Farting Vigilante" arrested, however this was difficult as nobody really knows who the vigilante was. Anyway, the cops still wandered around town searching for the hero, making them available enemies at the start of day three. The cops appear in many places, at ShiTpatown, at the Main street, in front of Token's house, and mainly beside the police station. The polices were also enemies when the Kids attacked the police station, these cops, however, are a lot tougher than the ones wandering around town. The cops can be battled at the feeding pit of Shub-Niggurath, they dressed up as cultists and their attacks differed much from the ordinary cops. After the defeat of Shub-Niggurath, the cops were mostly injured and all the prisoners(pretty much innocent ones) were released. After the Main story ended, the polices can be fight with near the police station. Battle Field cops Field cops are the ones wandering around town, looking for the New Kid to have them arrested. Sniper Snipers are cops attacking from a distance, they have tasers and coke to unleash attacks. * Taser: Strike a foe from three tiles away, inflicts Shocked. * Hot Presuit: A telegraphed attack, wait for one turn to damage all enemies in a row. Blocker Blockers are cops that take damage and attack at a close range, they have batons for attacks and riot shields for defense. Resident cops The cops staying at the station, a more powerful version of the polices at the Field. Sniper * Taser: Strike a foe from three tiles away, inflicts Shocked. * Pepper Spray: Strike a nearby foe, inflicts Grossed Out. Bruiser * Brutal Baton * Riot Shield * Crowd Control Assassin * Stun Gun * Flash Badge Cultists They are barely police officers, but they pretty much are in the public...... Cultist Bruiser * Draw Down the Moon * Extinguish the Sun Quotes Battle * Police Blocker using Brutal Baton ** "Brace yourself for justice, thug!" * Police Blocker using Riot Shield ** "Hands up!" ** "On the ground, now!" * Police Sniper using Hot Pursuit ** "Freeze fuck-face!" ** "You're under arrest!" * Police Sniper using Taser ** "Don't move!" * Attacked ** "This is NOT how I like to party." * Bleeding ** "Call the paramedics already!" Original Soundtrack Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Battle_Fight_Music_Theme_16_(Crooked_Cops)|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Villains